


[Podfic] Bark at the Moon

by ThusSpokeTheWraith (Saifa), UndertaleThingem



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gaster Blaster (Undertale), Angst, Evil W. D. Gaster, Gaster Blaster Papyrus (Undertale), Gaster Blaster Sans (Undertale), Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Papyrus (Undertale) Knows More Than He Lets On, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Pre-Canon, Sans (Undertale) Has Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29817201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saifa/pseuds/ThusSpokeTheWraith, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndertaleThingem/pseuds/UndertaleThingem
Summary: "The skeleton brothers of Snowdin have a good life--a nice house, friends, good food, good jobs--each other. Too bad their past has come back to bite them."-UndertaleThingem's take on the classic Gaster Blaster AU.Canon music from the Undertale soundtrack has been added as background music to accompany the story. This is an ongoing project.(The first two chapters were recorded with the Blue Yeti microphone. Future chapters were recorded with the Audio Technica 4040.)
Relationships: Alphys & Undyne (Undertale), Papyrus & Sans (Undertale), Papyrus & Undyne (Undertale)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10
Collections: Podfic Library





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UndertaleThingem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndertaleThingem/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Bark at the Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22194244) by [UndertaleThingem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndertaleThingem/pseuds/UndertaleThingem). 



> Podficed with permission from Undertalethingem. Please check out their work!
> 
> Canon music from the Undertale soundtrack has been added as background music to accompany the story. This is an ongoing project.
> 
> (The first two chapters were recorded with the Blue Yeti microphone. Future chapters were recorded with the Audio Technica 4040.)

[Thus Spoke The Wraith](https://soundcloud.com/saifa-j) · [Chapter 1: Prologue](https://soundcloud.com/saifa-j/bark-at-the-moon-prologue)


	2. Empty Spaces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans notices something's wrong.

[Thus Spoke The Wraith](https://soundcloud.com/saifa-j) · [Chapter 2: Empty Spaces](https://soundcloud.com/saifa-j/chapter-2-empty-spaces)


	3. Reconnections, Recollections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans is at a loss for what to do. He's lucky his brother isn't the only one who looks out for him, and that he's not the only one looking out for Papyrus...
> 
> But they both have a lot of work ahead of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recorded with the Audio Technica 4040.

[Thus Spoke The Wraith](https://soundcloud.com/saifa-j) · [Chapter 3: Reconnections, Recollections](https://soundcloud.com/saifa-j/chapter-3-reconnections-recollections)


End file.
